


different in my head

by bearseungmin (bearseokie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, College, Crushes, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Gen, Romance, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Suggestive Themes, bang chan smut, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin
Summary: your infatuation with chan goes as far as you imagining what he’s like, and when the official confrontation comes — you’re quite tongue tied that the man you witnessed times before is nothing like his rumored identity.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 7
Collections: skz drabbles





	different in my head

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)

song: dream of you by chung ha!

His tongue was hotter than the heat of the room. Pressed into the corner of the busy bar with his lips attached at the shell of your ear, Chan had played the game for a short amount of time to get to your vantage point.

‘When your eye’s all fixed on me’

“The way you look at me, eyes fixed and bottom lip between your teeth.” His voice was darker than the room itself, the lights above blinding enough for your lids to fall heavy and body to sway. “Do you normally look at others like this?”

“You were in my peripheral, not straight ahead.”

You wanted to tempt him, to play with his mind the same he had been doing your own — but anyone could see the chills forming across your skin and hear the rise of nervousness in your voice. Completely shattered by the man, he had you wrapped around his finger better then the rings he wore. Cold metal against the heat of your skin, you hissed feeling them run across your lower back gently, a flicker in his eyes at every response he pulled from you.

“Mhm-” A hum so guttural that your guts twisted in your stomach, you had to hold back the faint noise from your body naturally acknowledging the way he lingered a little closer to your form than anyone else in the small place did. A room full of people, and his attention was on you. “So, why did you look over at me?”

‘Know you think that I don’t see it but I do’

One response or five, you couldn’t give him the answer on the tip of your tongue in any shape or form without making a fool of yourself. Chan was highly relished on campus, the man with so many talents he’d turn your sight white from a note or a motion — but it was his smile that had caught your attention time and time again. He always sat in the corner during lectures, kept his distance from his own friends when studying in the library, rushed to help pick up items from the ground that someone dropped, and yet all everyone truly knew about him was that he had a habit of getting anyone he wanted into bed with him.

Tryfulling pace, it was hard to admit he wasn’t attractive, but his dark brown eyes gleaming down on your form in the solidary colored lights of the bar were more tantalizing than you could dismiss. His thick cologne just a scent, his voice just a sound, his arm grazing yours just a touch — your heart leaped out of your throat before you could hold in the words.

‘It’s getting late’

“I’m sorry. I need to go.” The sudden change in your tone caught him off guard, your form breaking past him to head for the side door and take your leave.

A cold, rainy night grained against the roof of the outside seating area, your arms overlapping to rewarm yourself. Eyes shut with the sound of the storm raging inches from you, your mind glided into your thoughts. Something so terrible - attempting to create the perfect form of another human being in your mind that the original person could never live up to - and yet your first encounter with Chan was the exact situation you imagined. Him hitting on you, making sly remarks of how you couldn’t keep your eyes off him, even down to the slight touch of his arm — it made your skin crawl at the accuracy.

Mind so melded by your thoughts, the creaking door behind you gave such a fright that you bounced off the cement section and under the pouring rain. Blinding lights of cars passing had your eyes squinted, the touch of familiar fingers pressing into the skin of your arm, and a rush of wind passing you as you were pulled into someone’s chest. Chan stood before you with fiery cheeks and now wet hair.

“Are you alright?” A look in his eyes you had seen before - once when he jumped from his seat to place your book back into your hands when you had dropped it - nothing felt as sensational as reconciling the same expression.

“Y-Yeah, I don’t know what happened.” Your eyes floated around his face, losing the direct contact to take in the awkward situation.

“Were you waiting on someone?”

“N-No— I haven’t even called for a ride yet.”

‘And you say you’ll drive me home ‘cause I’m on your way’

“Let me take you home?” The words brought your gazes to meet again, such a genuine look in his eyes that made your knees fall weak.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Chan.”

“No touching. I won’t even talk. Look, your dorm is on my way-” He couldn’t cut himself off from rambling, leaving your shivering form for a split second to take his leather jacket off his shoulders and place the article around your own. “-I can get you home.”

“Y-Your cheeks are red-” Your statement made the man fall into his own shoes, fingertips pressing into his face like he couldn’t feel the heat within himself.

It was a new thing you found to adore about Chan, and the way you bit your tongue didn’t seem like a function towards the courageous man. “I-I haven’t been drinking. Really, I promise. My cheeks do this when I’m around nice people.”

A shift in your world from the realization that the one standing before you was truly just Chan. The same man you saw do all of those nice things was somehow the exact one with so many rumors on his back that it would turn anyone inside out. Your lips moved to confront him, to question why he wore such a facade, but his hands were already lifting his jacket over your head and guiding you to his car to get you out of the cold rain.

The warmth of the heat from the vehicle turned your skin a natural color, your eyes catching Chan’s hand holding the gear-shift before they met his eyes. “No funny business-” He swallowed a laugh, cheeks turning pink instead of the crimson color they were in the cold. ‘-I promise.”

Your fingers found the back of his hand on the handle, cold touch turning warmer as his head tilted in your direction. “I trust you.”

The firmest grip you had ever felt was Chan’s fingers slipping between your own, laced digits now clung together like a couple sharing a fine moment. His eyes were lit up by the neon lights of the bar, the parking lot slowly running empty as it seemed like you both sat there for an eternity. A cough from his throat broke the comfort of his hand in yours, the gear-shift clicking in tandem with his lips quivering into a smirk. “No funny business.” He repeated with a hefty emphasis, gaze finding the road before him as the car took off.

A calm silence filled the vehicle, his heated skin inches from your own form making your breath bottle inside of you. You wanted to speak, wanted to have a conversation with Chan and get to know him as well as your imagination did — but you still held a source of understanding that there was a wall between you created by yourself, one you couldn’t break down so simply.

“Are you alright?” The second time he asked that question hit harder than the first, your mouth falling open before you even knew you were speaking.

Voice small even in the quiet car, your lips moved. “Are the rumors true?”

“Do you want them to be true?” An elicit action, Chan clearly knew you had it in you to ask.

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?” Other than taken back by his response, his foot gently abrading the brake caused you to find yourself parked on the side of the road - the one leading towards campus and both of your dorms - but nowhere near going home. “Chan, I don’t know how to tell you this-” Your sight stayed focused out the window, growing blurry every time your eyes even threatened to look to your left. “-but I know it’s all false. I know how nice you really are, how hard you actually work in school, even how much you enjoy being alone most of the day when you have a hoard of friends waiting at your beck and call.”

The feeling of cold fingertips cascaded over your hand once more, hair rising up your arm from the sensation. His eyes were full of sorrow and united with an expression you couldn’t make out. When you finally paired your gaze with his, one of his brows cocked for a second before you felt the overlapped feeling of lips on yours.

Heated as the air pushing from the vents of the vehicle, his tongue grazed the tip of your own through your lips. A kiss that wasn’t meant to shut you up, the run of his hand up your arm to hold your face at your cheek made it obvious the exchange was nothing less of a ‘thank you’.

Your muffled breath broke the kiss in a second, Chan falling back into his seat to run his palm over the steering wheel awkwardly. It was a bite of reality, his flustered state shedding the man’s confidence entirely and showing you - yet another - side of him he never seemed to share.

The rumors were entirely false.

“Well-” You struggled to keep from laughing, the heat in your cheeks matching his face. “So much for no funny business.”

‘I give it all for a taste’

His face ran flat, turning to look in your direction for a moment. The cogs turning, the windows already steaming, and it took him no time at all to pull you into another kiss. Lips turning sore from the deepening kiss, your mouths fit perfectly against one another. The hand once on the wheel found station on your thigh, the rummaging of his fingers going hardly noticed when you heard a moan catch in his throat. Husky before high-pitched, he sounded like he was vibrating when your hand caught the side of his head. Fingers running through his long locks, your teeth caught his bottom lip at the same time he moved to pull back, the sight making him visibly shudder. His eyes went wide, the soft seat of his car cradling his back. Weakened by the kiss, his palm went into his cheek to continue to look at you from across the vehicle.

‘I want you and I know you want me, too’

“So, we’re past the funny, awkward part.” He blinked slowly, eyes glowing in the streetlights all around. “What’s the next stage?”

His palm left a red mark on his cheek, sitting up with you in his peripheral as he adjusted the growing tent in his pants. Respectfully, your eyes caught sight of where his fingers tugged, the fabric tightened at his crotch making you shiver.

“You know the best way to handle a rumor?” Attentive at your sudden voice, his nose twitched in sync with your hand pulling at his chin to bring him back to you. “Ignore it, let it fade. And while it’s leaving– do whatever you want.”

“To my apartment, then?”


End file.
